wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Drake and Josh
Drake and Josh is a Nickelodeon sitcom that stars Drake Bell and Josh Peck from The Amanda Show. Drake and Josh debuted on January 11, 2004. The show was Nickelodeon's highest rated live action launch in 10 years. Overview Drake and Josh is about the various antics of two teenage boys with contrasting personalities who become stepbrothers when Josh's father Walter Nichols, who is played by Jonathan Goldstein marries Drake's mother Audrey Parker, who is played by Nancy Sullivan. Drake is a "party guy" who likes to play the guitar and sing in his band. He also likes to chase 'hot girls', while Josh is a responsible "brain". The show also features their sister, Megan played by Miranda Cosgrove, who is known for playing her practical jokes on the boys as well her extensive spyware collection. It was revealed on the show that the boys met in the fourth grade when Josh wanted to show Drake a magic trick. They did not like each other as Drake was the cool kid in school and Josh was the geek who sat at the 'loser' lunch table. Drake Bell and Josh Peck play exaggerated versions of themselves in this Nickelodeon sitcom which was taken from their personalities on The Amanda Show at the time. Theme song The theme song for the show is I Found a Way written by Drake Bell and Michael Corcoran and performed by Bell. Trivia * The Premiere is a fictional cinema from the series. It was first mentioned in the show's first season, in the episode Movie Job, where Josh begins to work there. The exterior shots seem to be from the Camino Real Cinemas. * The crew likes to poke fun of films on the signs outside on the marquee as well as the posters inside the theater for spoofs on The Empire Strikes Back with The Empress Strikes Back (complete with the proper logo from that film on the poster and A Walk to Remember (film) with A Walk to Forget among many others. * Josh Nichols is a big fan of Oprah Winfrey. * Drake Parker's favorite band is the fictional Zero Gravity. Crew * Dan Schneider - Creator/Executive Producer/Writer * Joe Catania - Producer * Robin Weiner - Producer Episode guide List of Drake and Josh episodes The first season was only six episodes long. TV movie There will be a Drake and Josh TV movie that will air on Nickelodeon sometime this Autumn. *Drake tries to make his way to MTV's TRL. (Credit: Nickelodeon Magazine) Later seasons It has been confirmed that a third season (the present one) of 20 episodes will air, and a fourth season (rumored to be the final season) in which 10 episodes will air as well. Merchandise There is a soundtrack Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show that was released in 2005. External links *The official Drake & Josh page on Nick.com *Drake Bell's official website *Josh-Peck.net *MeganParker.com Category:Children's television series Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Category:Sitcoms Category:Drake and Josh Category:Nickelodeon shows